


Lazy Sunday

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, mention of a very very good video game from the 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John is dating both Dave and Dirk. Just a short, fluffy morning.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> ultistes-meister asked:
> 
> DirkJohnDave fluff. Need it. Please make this happen. (As in John dating both, not all three dating eachother)

'Aw, man, I don't need to see that!' Dave says, dramatically covering his eyes. 

Dirk, predictably, goes bright red. You were just kissing him! Which you do all the time!

You stick your tongue out at Dave as he passes the couch. He swoops down and kisses you like Spiderman before jumping over the back of the couch to sit on your other side. 

'Sup?' he says. 

'Nothing, dork! What are you doing awake in daytime hours apart from cock-blocking me?'

Dave snorts. Dirk groans and hides his face. He' s so easy to embarrass. 

'I dunno, just wasn't tired anymore,' he says. 'Wanna play something?'

Dirk puts his hands down.

'Dude, guess what I found,' he says, leaning around you to talk to his brother. 

'What?'

' _Barbie Race and Ride_  for the PS1. It's in fucking perfect condition.'

'Bro ...' Dave groans. 'No ...'

'1999's best video game, Dave. I've passed it on single player, obviously, but I need a player 2.'

You press your lips together as firm as you can so you don't laugh. If you laugh, they'll remember you're in the room and Dave will offer you as player 2 instead. 

'You can pass it?'

'Yeah, there's a secret level with a foal, if you find it you win. That's not important, race the damn horses with me.'

You can't help it, you burst out laughing.

'John'll play it with you!' Dave says, predictably.

'Will you?' Dirk says.

Aw, you really can't say no to him when he looks that hopeful. 

'What will you give me?' you ask, stalling.

'What would you want?' Dirk says at the same time as Dave says, 'Don't want to know!'

'Oh, could I trade sex?' Dirk asks. 'Yeah, let's do that, play  _Race and Ride_  and have sex, perfect fuckin' day if you ask me.'

Dave groans and leans dramatically into your shoulder. You pat him consolingly on the face. 

'Is this gonna take long?' you ask Dirk.

'That's what she said,' they say at the same time. 

Dirk scoots off the couch and onto the floor so he can start unwinding the controller and plugging the adaptor into the TV. 

Dave pokes you in the side. 

'I can't believe I'm awake in the day time and you're still gonna play with Dirk instead of me.'

You kiss him on the nose and he smiles at you.

'You're such a dork,' you tell him.


End file.
